learning to soar
by MissingMommy
Summary: "You are a bird, Andi; a bird that had her wings clipped so that she wouldn't fly away." :: Andromeda/Ted, Andromeda/Rabastan. For Gamma.


First and foremost, for Gamma who is beautiful and writes such gorgeous Rabastan/Rodolphus that I can't even. I really hope that this is up to your standards, darling.

For the Quidditch League. Position – Beater 1. Extra prompts used: clipped wings and freedom.

_Can I be? Was I there?_

_It felt so crystal in the air._

_I still want to drown whenever you leave._

_Please teach me gently how to breathe."_

– _Shelter, the xx_

.

"The name's Ted. Ted Tonks."

It is the statement that ruins Andromeda's life.

.

Andromeda walks down the hallway, her mind on what is going to happen in a few months, when her life at Hogwarts will be over and her life as a Pureblood wife begins. She's known about the marriage since she was young, encouraged to spend time with her betrothed to ensure a better match. But with it lingering so soon, it's all that Andromeda can think about.

She far too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to where she's walking, but she's brought back to the moment when her body collides with another. The books in her hands fall and she hears a faint mumble.

"My apologizes," Andromeda says. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She lends down to pick up her things.

"Here let me," the boy says, bending down.

Within in no time, her things are gathered and he hands back her things. As she goes to take it, she meets a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes that she's ever seen. She notes the Hufflepuff crest on his robes and understands why he helped her.

"Thank you…" she trails off.

He seems to understand her silent question because he sticks out his hand and states proudly, "The name's Ted. Ted Tonks. And you're very welcome."

There's a slight hesitation at the end that causes her upturn her lips, knowing that he wants her name in exchange for his. "Andromeda Black."

She's shaking his hand when she hears, "Dromeda!" She turns around to see her older sister approaching her. She quickly drops his hand, and turns toward her. "This is where you've been? Have you already forgotten that you're supposed to be with spending time Rabastan tonight?"

Bellatrix stops in front of Andromeda, raising her eyebrow as she waits for Andromeda's reply. "No, I haven't forgotten, Bella. I just bumped into someone and had to pick up my things," Andromeda replies calmly.

Bellatrix seems to notice Ted's presence. She glares at him before turning her attention back to Andromeda. "Pick up your things? You honestly expect me to believe that, Dromeda?" She attempts to protest, but Bellatrix cuts across her. "If anyone even _thinks_ you're impure, it can ruin your life. Is that what you want?"

Andromeda hangs her head, unable to answer because she's unsure of what she really wants. "Come on, Bella. I'm already late."

As she walks away with Bellatrix, she can feel Ted's eyes on the back of her head.

.

It takes several times of Ted getting Andromeda alone before they actually have a conversation. She knows that he's a Muggleborn and if she's found talking to him, everything can be ruined. But he doesn't seem to care about proper Pureblood behavior.

She tries to focus on something other than his dazzling smile or his beautiful eyes, but she can't help herself. She's enticed by him. "Why do you keep following me?" she asks.

"Because you're beautiful," he replies easily. "And I like you. You've got quite the tongue."

She turns to leave him. "My apologizes, but I really can't do this. Please stop following me." Before she can get out from behind the tapestry, his voice stops her.

"It's because of your family, isn't it? You're scared of them and what they'll do if they find out you're talking to me." The way he says it makes Andromeda wonder how he knows about her family's prejudice.

Instead of asking, she raises an eyebrow. "Think you have me figured out, don't you?" Her tone is icy, but he doesn't flinch.

He gives her a grin. "I know I do." There's a hint of smugness in his voice, and it slightly angers her.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," she whispers. "And don't act like you understand _this_."

He raises his eyebrow at her. "You don't think I know what your family thinks of _my kind_. Well, I do. I know your kind hates mine."

"_I _don't."

There's a smirk on his face, and she knows that she's walked right into his trap. "Prove it, then," he challenges her. "Prove to me that you aren't avoiding me because I'm a Muggleborn."

.

Andromeda feels slightly guilty as she walks back to the Slytherin common room. She's been spending time with Ted, hidden away from the masses. When he asks why they have to hide, she can't bring herself to tell him the truth – that she's scared of what will happen if they are found out.

She walks down the winding tunnel until she finds her dorm. Upon entering, she sees her older sister sitting patiently on her bed. In that moment, Andromeda knows that her secret meetings have been found out, but she doesn't let her fear cross her face. "Bella," she greets. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Drop the act, Dromeda," Bellatrix says coolly. "You knew the moment you saw me what this is about. Stop seeing that boy. I know you have; don't bother lying."

"That boy happens to have a name," Andromeda replies. She feels fury bubble up, but she forces it down, forces herself to be calm. "And he happens to be my friend."

Bellatrix's dark eyes narrow. "You will cease all contact with that Mudblood, Andromeda. Or I will inform Mother and Father about this. You can expect they won't be pleased with this behavior."

Andromeda nods her head because she knows when she's backed into a corner. "Will you allow me to tell him in person?" she asks, unable to help herself. As much as she cares about Ted, she won't risk her own safety for him, but she does want to see him one last time to explain.

There is a long pause as Andromeda waits for Bellatrix's answer. "You may," she finally responses. "I will be keeping an eye on you to ensure that there is no further contact. Understood?"

"Yes," Andromeda agrees.

Bellatrix, pleased with Andromeda's apparent understanding, rises from the bed and brushes past her sister. Once alone, everything hits Andromeda full force.

.

Andromeda sits in their usual spot, waiting for Ted to show up. Every second that he doesn't, she frets a little more. She never thought she could care so much about another person in just a short amount of time, but Ted has always defied her expectations.

When he pushes back the tapestry, he's smiling. It falls when he notices the worry she hasn't bothered to hide. "Andi?" he questions. There's a hesitation in his tone that makes her realize that he's just as nervous as she is.

She smiles briefly at his nickname for her. "Somehow, she found out," she whispers softly.

It's all the explanation needed for him. "You're ending it, then," he states, but to her, it sounds more like a question.

She nods once. "My apologizes. I wish there was another way, but this is the way it has to be. My family expects things of me."

"I understand."

The way he says it – accepting it like he was expecting it – hurts her heart, but she gives him another nod. "Goodbye, Ted. Thank you for understanding." She turns to walk away when his voice stops her.

"When you want someone to break you out of that cage, you know where to find me," he tells her. She faces him again. She raises her eyebrow at him, silently urging him to explain. "You are a bird, Andi; a bird that had her wings clipped so that she wouldn't fly away. And now, you're trapped in a cage built by your family. I'll heal your wings. I'll teach you how to soar, if you let me."

Andromeda gives him a soft smile. "I'm not one for flying, Ted." Before she leaves, she sees his sad smile.

When Andromeda makes it back to her dorm, Bellatrix is waiting for her again. "It's done," she says to Bellatrix's silent question. Bellatrix nods and gracefully exits the room. Only then does Andromeda collapse on her bed, angry at everything that has happened.

.

Andromeda makes it through the next three weeks, avoiding all contact with Ted. She feel his eyes on the back of her head when she's walking to class or while she's sitting at the Slytherin table for meals. But she never meets them because she's been punished by her father before and it wasn't a pleasurable experience.

She doesn't put a toe out of line. She spends time with Rabastan, like her parents ordered her to. She does her homework on time and even revises for her N.E.W.T.S.

By the time that Christmas holidays come, Andromeda can't help but feel a wave of relief. It's easier to avoid Ted when she's not at Hogwarts. The only downside to coming home is the Ball that her family holds every year.

She hates the dresses and the dancing, but she's forced to attend because her family is the host. She's put into midnight blue dress robes, with her brown hair pulled back into an elegant up-do. As she enters the ballroom, Rabastan makes his way over to her.

He offers her his arm. "Would you like to dance, Andromeda?"

She curtsies before taking his arm. It's enough of an answer for Rabastan as he pulls her to the dance floor. He places his right hand on her hip and takes her hand in his left. He starts to spin them gracefully around the floor.

Ever so often, Andromeda glances down to make sure that she isn't stepping on Rabastan's feet. She's always been a clumsy dancer. "You look beautiful tonight," he compliments her.

She replies with the first thing that comes to mind. "You look handsome."

The conversation between them halts, and it's what Andromeda hates. They can never talk for more than a few moments before they run out of things to say. When it comes down to it, they are incompatible and Andromeda can't help but wonder if this is really what she is meant for.

"We can make this work, Andromeda. We can be happy. I can make you so," Rabastan whispers in her ear, making her realize that she didn't conceal her emotions well enough. "I know you probably don't think I can, but I will, if you let me. This doesn't have to be a cold, distant relationship."

She finds herself saying, "I'd like that," even though she knows she wouldn't. But she forces a smile on her face and lets Rabastan believe it.

Deep down, she feels herself clawing at the walls of her confinement, wondering is this life is really for her. She's drowning in expectations of being the perfect Pureblood, the perfect daughter, the perfect wife. But she knows a way to the surface – Ted.

.

It takes her five months to decide that she's tired. She's tired of expectations; she's tired of drowning. But mostly, she's tired of pretending that she doesn't care about Ted when she cares about him more than anything.

She takes off the ring that sits on her finger and places it on her bed; she has no need for it now. Glancing around one last time, she knows this will be the last time she'll ever be in this room. She wonders briefly if they'll blast her off the family tree for this, but she already knows the answer.

She Disapparates without remorse because she's finally found something to live for. She doesn't hesitate as she knocks on Ted's door. Shifting foot to foot, she waits until the door is open and Ted is standing in front of her. She wastes no time, saying, "Teach me to soar. Teach me to fly so high. Teach me what it is like to be free."

He gives her a wide smile. "And what about your family?" he asks.

She pauses for a moment. "They were my cage; you are my key," she whispers. Before he can say anything else, she presses her lips to his. She didn't expect freedom to taste this sweet.

.

"The name's Ted. Ted Tonks."

It is the statement that ruins Andromeda's life. Somehow, though, it's also the statement that sets her free.

**A/n – a huge, huge thanks to Amber who is just a sweetheart and helped me through this fic. And an even bigger thanks to Roo who beta'd this for me. Wouldn't have been as good without her!**


End file.
